


I Was Feeling Down, I found a Nice Witch and We're (Girl)Friends

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Light Angst, Lumity, Oblivious Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz is feeling down, but a certain green-haired witch is here to help with that!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 30





	1. I Was Feeling Down, I Found a Nice Witch and We're (Girl)Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I did something wrong the first time I posted this so here it is again lol. My first fic, so don't be a bitch. School has kicked my mental health down the toilet, so I'm writing Lumity to cope. Btw check out the artist "In Love With a Ghost" on Spotify because those songs are nice to listen to while reading this fic, and because that's kinda what I based this on lol.

Luz POV:

The sound of the boiling rain hitting against the forcefield is comforting. The rain only started recently, about a minute ago. I look outside through the various colors of stained glass, finding nothing, as expected of course. How do the people here live through experiences like this? It was hard enough seeing Eda get taken, but now the only way I can get home is destroyed, leaving me practically stranded. I guess it won’t be so bad, staying here for a longer period than anticipated, but I’m just worried about my mom. How will she react to finding out I haven’t been at summer camp, and instead was here in the Boiling Isles, one of the most dangerous places in the whole universe! She’ll be worried sick when I don’t come home, but when she asks about it she’ll find out I never even went to summer camp.

“I had to destroy the door. It was the only way to keep Eda and the others safe.” I say aloud, almost at a half-whisper.

“What was that, Luz?” A familiar figure stands in my doorway. Eda, basically my second mom by now.

“Nothing, I was just thinking,” I reply. I know it didn’t sound convincing enough, but I prayed she couldn’t tell. Eda looked at me, worry evident in her eyes. Of course, she could.

“Listen, kid. I know you’ve got something on your mind. Since when do you sit on the windowsill instead of coming down to visit?” Visit? With who?

“Wait, is somebody here?” I perk up, hoping it’s who I think it is.

“Yup. She just came in, I don’t know, five minutes ago?” Eda taps her chin. “Oh well, that’s not important. What is important, however, is coming downstairs!” She waves her hand in a signal for me to follow her. “We’ll talk about how you’re feeling later, that’s still important, too.”

I hop off the windowsill impatiently and almost rush for the stairs. Doing this makes me trip over my own feet, and I fall down the last few steps.

“Oh my, Titan! Luz are you okay?” A certain voice calls out, one that I instantly recognize as Amity’s. “You just fell down the stairs!” She hobbled over to me. Still on her crutches, huh?

She helps me to my feet, a small gasp escaping from her lips.

“What? Is there something wrong with my face?” I ask, obviously worried about what happened to me.

“Luz! Your nose is bleeding! Do you feel okay?” she asked, her voice laced in panic. I wipe underneath my nose, a smear of blood appearing on my hand.

“Uh, whoops… can you get me a tissue?” I’m embarrassed, that’s obvious enough.

I hear a sigh come from behind. “Kid, if you keep throwing yourself around like this, you're going to find a way to seriously hurt yourself. I’ll get the tissue.” I watch as Eda   
disappears into the other room.

“Please be more careful next time… I was worried sick.” She mumbled that last part so quiet I could hardly hear her. 

“Heh, I guess I got a little too excited, huh?” I was holding my nose, trying to keep the blood off my clothes. I bet I sounded ridiculous.

“I’m back,” Eda announced, resetting the tension that was just starting to die down. I took the various tissues out of her hands and rushed to the bathroom.

Amity POV:

She’s such an idiot. I sigh as I watch Luz scramble to the bathroom. How can someone simultaneously be so cute but so stupid? Wait, cute? Yeah… very cute. Why am I like this? She’s just a human. A really cute, funny, interesting, charming, brave human. Did I just swoon? Doesn’t matter. What does matter, though, is if Luz is okay. That was quite a fall. 

“Pay attention to me!” An ear-splitting voice cuts through the air. I glance over to find the demon, King.

“King, not now. Do you realize what just happened? I swear to Titan, you’ll be the death of me.” Eda rubs the bridge of her nose then glares at the small demon.

“But I’m doing something cool!” he throws up his fist- er, paw, in defiance.

“No ‘buts’. Luz is hurt, you useless rat.” Eda’s glare sharpens on King, which makes him slightly flinch. He’s hurt by this insult, so he slumps down on the couch, arms crossed.

“Sorry, King. Please just wait for a second, then we’ll see what you wanted to do. Everything’s just been crazy since the emperor.” 

“Was this a bad time? I can leave if you want me to.” I gesture to the door. Although I don’t want to leave yet, I’ll understand if I have to. 

“Oh? No, you’re fine, kiddo.” Eda ruffles my hair, something my siblings do all the time, but this felt different. Almost like it had a more motherly touch to it. I guess I kind of liked it. 

I took a seat on the couch next to King, making sure my crutches balanced on the table in front of us and waited for Luz to come out. I was about ten minutes later when she came back, water noticeable on her hoodie.

“I’m back! I don’t think I broke any bones, so I’m okay! Anyways, I didn’t get to greet you Amity! Welcome back to the Owl House.” She takes the spot next to me. “I haven’t seen you in a while, how are you?” I feel my face suddenly get hot. Why was she so close? And of course, she’s as oblivious as ever.

“U-uh… I’m great! Are you gay- uh! I mean, okay?” Great going, Blight. Is it that hard to have a normal conversation?

“Um, strange question, but to answer it, yeah! I’m bi.” Did I hear that correctly? Oh my, Titan, she’s bi? Like, as in bisexual? The first crush- wait crush? Yeah, crush. I have a girl, and she also likes girls? “Why do you ask?”

“Uh! N-no reason!” Suddenly, I hear a burst of laughter come from Eda.

“Real smooth, Amity! Thatta girl!” she chokes out, unable to stop her laughing. 

I grabbed my crutches and ran out of the room, I couldn’t keep my composure any longer. I ran up the stairs and sat at the top of them, almost tripping on my crutches, trying to hide my face.

Luz POV:

Oh No! Did I say something wrong? Is Amity okay? Why am I so worried? What is this feeling in my chest? So many questions I’ll find answers to later. What is important to me now is comforting Amity. 

“Amity, wait!” I ran in the direction she went, careful this time to not fall. I quickly find her at the top of the stairs, her head in her arms, shivering slightly. “Amity, what’s wrong?” I ask in the softest voice I’ve ever used, making sure to sound welcoming.

“Nothing, just go.” She’s crying, I can tell that. Why do I feel like crying too? Just her answer alone tears me up but knowing that she’s crying hurt more than I imagined. 

“No, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong. Please, it’s okay. I promise.” I feel a lump start to gather in my throat. 

“Luz, you are too good for this world. I just panicked. I’m so sorry.” Amity looks up at me, eyes slightly red. Soon, my eyes start to sting with tears. I sit next to her and put my arms around her quivering body to pull her into a hug. I can hear her breathing become less sporadic as she returns the hug. She snuggles into the crook of my neck.

We sat like that for a minute, simply enjoying both the moment and each other’s company. I felt her smile into my skin.

“What are you smiling about?” I say in a flirty tone. I could tell I was blushing, but why? Oh crap. 

“Oh, whatever do you mean? Fine, I’m smiling because of my crush.” Crush? Does Amity have a Crush? Well, whoever that is very lucky. Am I jealous? Oh no.

“And who might that be?” I try to hide the disappointment in my voice. Again, just like earlier, it doesn’t sound convincing enough. I’m hoping she didn’t notice  
“I’m not telling!” she said in a jokey tone. “But I will give you some hints. One, they’re a girl.” Could it be me? Why do I want it to be me? I shouldn’t get my hopes up, there are plenty of prettier girls in the Boiling Isles.

“Two, you know them.”

I’m still in the running.

“Three, she’s studying more than one track.”

It has to be me. It must be me.

“That’s all the hints I’m giving. I hope you can guess her now.” I pull away from the hug, finding a light blush across the witch’s face.

“Is it me?” I ask with no hesitation, my voice was higher than usual. I can’t help the excitement in my delivery.

“Isn’t it obvious? I haven’t kept it a secret! It’s you, Luz!” That last sentence. That is what I’ve wanted to hear all night.

“That’s good… because I think I have a crush on you too. I mean, who wouldn’t? You're beautiful.”

Amity POV:

“You’re beautiful.” 

Luz just said that, to me. Luz Noceda just told me I’m beautiful. She said she has a crush on me. This feels like a dream. I’ve had this dream before. Thankfully, this isn’t a dream. This is happening. Right now. 

“Luz, you’re so amazing, compassionate, adorable, and charming. I can say the same to you, who wouldn’t have a crush on you?” I stare deep into her brown eyes, watching her expression change. 

She slowly started to bring her hands to my shoulders, so I brought mine right underneath her jawline. We were moving closer together, we were inches apart-

“Oh, they grow up so fast. Don’t they, Lilith?” Then Eda happened. 

“They certainly do, sister.” When did Lilith get here? Wait… Lilith? Oh, shoot. We scooted apart, both of us blushing intensely.

“EDA! We were having a moment!” Luz yells down the stairs. 

“Oh, we know. You know how much I like to embarrass you.” Eda chuckles then goes to walk away, sister in tow. 

Luz sighs. “Anyway, sorry about them. Do you, uh, want to go out sometime? To see if, you know, we would make a good pair. Or something, uh…” I look over at her to find her face as red as mine. 

“That sounds fine, uh, when are you free?” I bring my hand up to my neck in a fit of awkwardness.

“This weekend! I won’t be giving Eda ‘magic lessons’ then and school won’t be a problem.”

“Okay, where do you want to go?”

“I think we should go to your secret hideout in the library. That way people, Eda, can’t embarrass us!” She’s so great. Ugh, I just swooned again.

“That sounds good. What do you want to do afterward?”

“We could take a walk then go back to my room.”

“Alright! What time should I come over?”

“I’d say around noon. Is that okay?”

“Yep!” I can’t contain my excitement and my ears start to flap up and down. Great. 

“Aw! Do your ears always do that?” Luz brings her hands up to her face and gives it a small squish. Oh, why is she so cute? I can feel my face start to blush again.

“N-no! S-shut up!” I shove her away in a playful manner. We both start to laugh. Her laugh is so cute and soon my ears are flapping harder, so hard I think they’ll fly off.

“Would you two get down here!” Sigh. Eda again with your insolent yelling. My ears stop flapping as I look down the stairs.

“Y-yeah! Just give us a second! Sorry again, she’s just like that.” I carefully stand up and Luz hands me my crutches. She stands up as well and soon we’re just staring at each other again. Without warning, Luz leans in and puts a quick peck on my cheek. I repeat, Luz just kissed me. My brain is just short-circuited and all I can do is stand there, ears going crazy with flaps.

“Uh, are you okay? You look like you’re about to fall over.”

“Pffft, I’m fine! Nothing’s wrong! Yup, all good here!” Oh my, Titan.

“Okay… let’s go downstairs now.”

“Sounds great!” We head down into the living room to find Eda, Lilith, and King waiting. What I expected but still nice to see no surprises. We had some quick small talk, nothing spectacular. Finally, the rain stops, and I can go home. Not like I want to, but if I don’t my parents will find out I was hanging around with a human. I announce that I’m leaving and head out the door. I’m met with kind goodbyes from Eda and Lilith, none from King, and I prolonged one from Luz.

I walk home with the same scene playing in my head, Luz kissing me. All I did that night was think of her, I may have a problem. Even so, she feels the same way. I fell asleep after a good hour or so. Today was a good day, no, great day. I guess I’ll just wait for the weekend.

“Hey, Mittens! Why were you at Luz’s house?” Oh, shoot.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a Lumity date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a date shouldn't be this hard a h.

Luz POV:

Sweet honey iced tea… the weekend came by so fast. I thought I would be looking forward to this day, but I just seem to be dreading this. Oh well, it will be a great time. At least, it should be. I grab my signature two-toned cat hoodie and throw it on, preparing myself. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s not like this is your first date in your whole existence!” I think aloud.

“Wait this is your first date, like, ever?” Eda’s voice suddenly chimes in.

“Eda, I swear, give me a minute.” I try to say this as level-headed as I can, but I can’t help but show a bit of irritation in my tone.

“I’m surprised, why wouldn’t anyone want to be with my girl? I mean, you’re smart, funny, and relatively nice, Luz.”

“Well, in the human realm, people aren’t as keen on the idea of same-gender couples. That and I’ve never had that many friends either.” I almost wince at the idea of going back to human school. 

“That’s weird, why is that? Do you know?” 

“Actually, no.” The truth was, I do know, but that will just raise more questions.

“Humans are pretty strange, huh kid?”

“You could say that again.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it. Good luck kiddo.” I can hear some emotion in Eda’s voice that I can’t pinpoint, but she leaves from behind the door before I can ask her about it. ‘What should I bring? If anything, I need to bring these.’ I think gesturing to the flowers I had Willow grow for me. I know it’s corny, but I think Amity’ll like them. I hope she likes them… 

Amity POV:

“Oh, poor Mittens~” Edric’s voice practically burrows into my ears.

“I can’t believe you’re going on a date!” Emira, at least, is excited and mostly supportive. Edric, on the other hand, has to be as annoying about it as possible.

“Oh my Titan, just leave me alone.” I’m about to be late, of course, all because of them.

“But Mittens! We want to- OW!” Edric is finally silenced by Emira, who grabbed the green-haired witch by the ear.

“Listen, as much as I want to embarrass Mittens, can we just back off? She’s got enough on her plate already, Ed.” I don’t know who decided to replace my sister, but I liked her already.

“Fine, fine. You’re going to take Mittens’ side?” Ed sounds surprised, almost as surprised as me.

“Only this once. This is her first date after all.”

“Speaking of dates, look at the time! She’s going to be late!” Ed is worried about me, a nice change of pace.

“Thanks a lot, guys!” I say this rushing out the door while clutching a small pouch with 20 snails in it, in case we decide to go somewhere, and fumbling with my stupid crutches.

“You’re welcome!” the twins say in unison, their bodies hung out the door.

Wearing the same dress I did at Grom, I feel kind of foolish. I should have changed into something different, but it being Luz, I doubt she’ll care. Ugh! Why must I overthink  
everything when it comes to her!

Luz POV:

Did I arrive too early? No, I’m really on time. I look down at the flowers. Larger purple petals surrounding smaller blue ones. I hope she likes them. Where is she? Oh! Did I tell her to meet me here or in downtown Bonesborough? No again, I did tell Amity to meet me here. I hope she’s okay… what if she forgot-

“LUZ! Luz, I’m so sorry!” My thoughts of self-deprecation were cut short by a certain someone hobbling on annoying crutches.

“I’m so, so, sorry. My siblings were just being difficult, you know, the usual,” Amity says with that really cute smile of hers. I almost keel over at this sight. Hiding the flowers, I get up to her level. 

“O-oh, okay. I was starting to get worried, Blight!” I try not to sound as worried as I imply, but I can tell it didn’t work by her sudden shift in expression. 

“Again, I’m so incredibly sorry, Luz.” I hear her voice shake, a sound that just tears me up inside. I get closer to her and wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. Amity almost loses her balance, but I hold onto her, letting her drop her crutches.

“It’s fine Am,” I mumble into her neck. “Sometimes I just overthink things, that’s not your fault.” I feel my face start to burn.

“I do too, I think it’s just human/witch condition.” She starts to chuckle, half nervous, half genuine laughter. Such an intoxicating sound. It fills my heart with something unknown to me, probably love, but that’s kind of corny, huh? 

I pull away from the hug, but still hold onto her shoulders so she wouldn’t fall, to see the witch’s complexion has turned a pinkish hue.

“Should we get going? I think the library closes soon.” I ask this with a slight hit of urgency, but I don’t think Amity notices.

“Yeah, I guess we should,” she said, looking at the strange orange-colored sky.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” I bend down to get the flowers and hand them to her. “These are for you!”

I hear a small peep escape from Amity’s lips. 

“They’re so pretty, Luz! Where did you find them?” She said, her voice filled with pure awe.

“I had Willow grow them special for you, Am!” 

“You’d do that for me? You’re so cute, Luz.” I could hear her tone change with that last sentence. It was flirty, almost sultry. That made me catch on fire, or at least, it felt that way. I felt my knees go weak and lost my balance. This, of course, caused me to fall and Amity to collapse on top of me. Oh, great. Both of our faces grew redder than I thought possible. We were so close, close enough where I could feel her warm breath on my face, close enough where we could have kissed. We stayed like that for about five seconds, unsure of what to do or say next.

“Uh, are you okay?” I stutter, cutting through the awkward silence. This seemed to snap Amity back to reality because she practically jumped off me.

“Yup! I’m great! We should probably get going now I mean just look at the time I bet the library closes soon! Oops, I must’ve dropped my crutches, clumsy me! And I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” I hear Amity let out a long sigh. “Let’s go now.”

Her cute rambling, oh her cute rambling. I watch as she grabs her crutches, (and a small pouch I didn’t see before) and tries to get up. I can tell she’s struggling, so I reach out a hand to help her up. She almost falls back again, but thankfully I’ve got her. 

“Can you lead the way? I don’t know which way the library is. And if you want I could, uh, carry you. It’s just that those crutches keep getting in the way, and well, I want to help.”  
Signifying that I wasn’t joking, I held out a hand toward Amity. She took it and I picked her up carefully. 

“Where can I put my crutches?” Amity looked up at me and I could have sworn I saw the blush on her face, but she looked away before I could make a definitive answer. 

“Oh, I didn’t think about that, heh. We can just, uh. Can’t you use your magic and whisk them away, or something?”

“Uh, yeah I guess I can.” She draws a circle in the air, making the crutches disappear. “But what about the flowers?”

“Can you carry those for me? Pleaseeeee?” I give her my best puppy-dog-eyes and she blushes harder.

“S-sure!” She quickly grabbed them and held them close to her heart.

“Okay, so tell me the way! Luzura is at your service!” I make a grand gesture, standing straight while not being straight. Then Amity started to laugh, like, really laugh. That sound is just contagious, and soon enough, I start laughing too. We laughed for a while, even while she gave me directions. We just kept finding new things to laugh at, eventually stopping as we reached the massive double-doors. 

“Well, here we are!” I push open the doors and silently walk in, setting my sights on the secret hideout. When I reach the romance section, I feel my arms getting tired. I didn’t realize how tired my arms were until I set Amity down on a bean-bag. She carefully set the flowers down onto the floor next to her seat. I watched everything, eyes half-closed, not realizing I was staring.

“So, what do you want to do, Luz?” her words were unexpected and it almost made my jump, but I relaxed as soon as I realized what it was. I hadn’t thought about that yet. Amazing, we finally get here and I don’t know what to do. 

“Uh, we could just sit around and talk. Or we could watch YouTube.” I come up with this on the spot, leaving the uncertainty out of my voice.

“What’s YouTube?” she asked, clearly oblivious.

“Sorry, I forgot I never told you what YouTube was. Well, it’s kind of like Penstagram, except it’s only videos and the videos are way longer. I have a hard time explaining things, let me just show you, Am.”

We spent the next hour or so exploring YouTube, watching videos, and cracking jokes. It was nice being around her, she was just so charming. Eventually, she laid her head on my chest. I froze, then relaxed as her breathing slowed, showing that she was almost asleep. Amity was content, so I let it be and slowly intertwined our fingers together. It was only a couple minutes later and I heard soft snores coming from the green-haired witch. How could she be asleep and still be so cute? I paused the video and set my phone down on the table nearby. I gently laid my head onto hers, and with hands still intertwined, I started to drift off to sleep. 

Amity POV:

I woke up to the sound of snickering and opened my eyes to see Edric and Emira snapping pictures of me and Luz cuddling. 

“ED, EM, GET OUT NOW!” I sat up quickly, startling Luz awake.

“Am? What was that abou- oh.” She finally saw my idiotic siblings and sat up straight, popping one of her joints in doing so. We were both blushing and looking anywhere but each other.

“Oh come on, Mittens! This was such a cute moment we had to take pictures of you and Luz cuddling~! We were only going to send them to you anyways. Emira wouldn’t let me post them.” Edric said my sister’s name with a drawn-out growl.

“Listen, I wouldn’t want pictures of me and Vin- I mean, uh, my girlfriend sent out!” Emira squeaked out the word girlfriend, it was kind of funny.

“Okay, Em, everyone knows that you’re dating Viney. There is no reason for you to hide it.” Emira’s face went red as she tried to compose herself at Ed’s words.

“Alright fine.” Emira sighed.

“Haha very funny, but can you guys just leave already?” I was annoyed, to say the least.

“Don’t worry, we were leaving anyway. I’ll send you the pictures later, Am.” Emira walked out the door first, followed in close proximity by Edric, who turned around to stick his tongue out at me. In reply, I did the same. When the door closed I let out a short sigh.

“Sorry about that, Luz. You know them, they just have to ruin moments like that.”

“Yeah, classic sibling stuff I’m guessing. I don’t have siblings myself.” Luz shifted carefully on the bean-bag.

“Really?” I was kind of shocked, but kind of not, at this statement.

“I haven’t told you? Gee, I’m pretty stupid, huh?” She looked down at her shoes, before looking back up to meet my eyes.

“What? No, you’re not that stupid. Witches forget things all the time!” I laughed slightly at that last comment, making Luz laugh too.

“How could you say that? You’re the first human-witch in ages, you learned forgotten magic, you beat the emperor! Luz, you’re incredible.” My heart fluttered at those last words. I meant all of it, but something about those words, Luz, you’re incredible, made my heart do somersaults in my chest. I took a single flower from the bunch and placed behind her ear, letting the bud be seen, but not the stem. 

A squeal of joy came from her and she wrapped her arms around me in another bear hug, once again, making us fall over. This time, though, Luz was on top of me. Luz. Was. On. Top. Of. Me. We gazed into each other’s eyes in that moment, sending my heart into a frenzy. The flower somehow didn’t fall out from behind her ear. I wished this moment would last forever, but she slowly sat back up, pulling me up with her. 

Our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my face. I didn’t notice it right away, but we were both moving closer. Our noses touched, so I slightly tilted my head. And for the first time that night, we (finally) kissed. I brought my arms up and around her neck. Luz put her hands around my waist, pulling us closer. I broke the kiss to catch my breath, leaving my arms around her neck, and Luz leaving her hands on my waist. 

I gazed at her, and she gazed back. A silence filled the space and we just sat like that for a second, enjoying each other’s company. Luz slowly pulled me in closer and hugged me tightly. I nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and she simply rested her head on my shoulder in response.

“I love you.” Those words, those simple three words. The three words I’ve always wanted to hear. Luz just said them to me. 

“I love you more~,” I said in a flirty tone.

“If you want to battle about that, I’ll always win,” Luz replied, matching my tone.

“Okay fine. I love you too.”

“We should get to The Owl House. I wouldn’t want Eda to worry about me.”

“Okay, then let’s head out.” 

She stood up first and stretched. Then, she picked up the flowers and handed them to me, before scooping me back up into her arms. She asked me to open the door again, which I did almost immediately.

“And we’re on our way.” Luz strikes another dumb pose, making me laugh.

“You’re so stupid,” I said, chuckling afterwards. “Not to mention adorable.”

“Aw! You really think that?” She gazed down at me and I felt as if I were about to implode, a hint of a sparkle could be seen in her eyes. 

“Of course! Who wouldn’t?” I saw her expression shift slightly, from amusement to a smirk that had “I love this” all over it. 

Stepping out of the massive doors of the library, we started to walk to The Owl House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, school fuckin sucks so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, leave comments! Just remember I love most of ya.  
> But bean I love you the most!


End file.
